monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sprawl
Titan Station - colloquially known as The Sprawl - is the central location of Dead Space 2. This civilian space station was built into the last remaining fragment of Saturn's moon Titan after the moon was planet-cracked. Titan Station itself encircles the Shard of Titan as a large metropolis, with inner structures such as schools, malls, skyscrapers, and a Unitologist church. The station supported a population of over a million, virtually all of whom perished during the events of Dead Space 2. History Following the Second Aegis VII Incident, CEC engineer Isaac Clarke was brought to the Sprawl so that EarthGov could conduct experiments on him in order to produce a new Marker. Isaac endured a horrific three years in custody as he was regularly questioned regarding his experiences aboard the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]] and his contact with the Red Marker on Aegis VII, while the whole time the researchers working under the orders of Sprawl commander Hans Tiedemann probed Isaac's mind for Marker codes. With Isaac's unwilling aid, the Site 12 Marker was built and Tiedemann intended to harness its power. Of course, after the Marker was completed, widespread anxiety and depression ensued among the Sprawl's population, with mass violence quickly following. Homicides and suicides occurred frequently, and soon after the victims of these horrific occurrences would become Necromorphs. The station descended into mass hysteria as the Necromorphs multiplied and committed wholesale slaughter. As the outbreak progressed, Isaac Clarke was released from the Medical Center and managed to escape amid the chaos. As well as the Necromorphs, he also had to contend with Tiedemann's forces who were determined to end him as he now posed a significant threat: as the man responsible for making the Gold Marker's construction possible, it was within Isaac's power to destroy it. Isaac was joined by fellow inmate Nolan Stross, a survivor of the Necromorph outbreak aboard the USG O'Bannon, and also Ellie Langford, a CEC engineer. While Isaac believed that Stross would be essential to destroy the Marker as he also had a hand in its creation, Stross proved to be a liability due to the advanced stage of his Marker-induced insanity. The closer the trio got to the Marker site, the more unstable Stross became until he attacked Ellie, gouging out one of her eyes. A while later, he confronted Isaac and tried to kill him, but Isaac overpowered him and put him down. Using a mining derrick, Isaac and Ellie breached the Shard, though parted ways afterwards after Ellie boarded an escape shuttle and Isaac remotely commanded it to take off. He continued onward with only a Marker-induced apparition of his dead girlfriend Nicole Brennan accompanying him, breaching Tiedemann's defence perimeter and allowing his remaining troops to be overrun by Necromorphs as the horde converged on the Marker. When Isaac eventually reached the Marker, it was surrounded by Necromorphs as the monolith sent out a signal pulse to begin Convergence. Standing at the foot of the structure within the dead space field was Tiedemann who attempted to kill Isaac, but Isaac overpowered Tiedemann and shot him with his own Javelin Gun. Now in proximity to the Marker, Isaac was once again greeted by the apparition of Nicole which proclaimed that he now had to die. As the creator of the Marker, Isaac's body would be the last to be absorbed during the Convergence. Within Isaac's own mindscape, the tortured engineer fought against the malicious spectre of Nicole and destroyed her, breaking his link to the Marker and stopping the Convergence. This caused the Marker to stop functioning and begin to crumble, but the damage caused to the Sprawl by the Marker's gravity pulse left the station on the brink of collapse. As the Shard dome began to fall apart around him, Isaac waited for death, but suddenly Ellie's shuttle returned, breaching the dome in order to rescue him. Isaac boarded the shuttle and he and Ellie fled as the Sprawl was rocked by multiple explosions. Locations * Titan Heights - The station's main residential sector. * The Concourse - A two-storey shopping mall adjacent to the Titan Heights. * Titan Memorial Medical Center - The station's foremost hospital complex. It was here that Isaac Clarke and Nolan Stross were held and experimented on. * Cassini Towers - Another residential complex and the centre of Unitology activity on the Sprawl. It is believed that the outbreak originated at the Church of Unitology here as devout Unitologists committed ritual suicide here shortly after the Marker's construction. * Titan Elementary School * Solar Array - The Solar Array used to be Titan Station's main power source until it was replaced by fusion reactors. * Titan Mines * Government Sector - Here, Tiedemann managed the governmental issues of the Sprawl. This is also where the Gold Marker was located. Necromorphs The following types of Necromorphs were encountered on Titan Station. * Slasher * Spitter * Exploder * Lurker * Puker * The Pack * Divider * Leaper * Infector * Tormentor * Tripod * Brute * Cyst * Guardian * Stalker * Crawler * Ubermorph Category:Monster Habitats Category:Dead Space